


Land of Stars and Memory

by orphan_account



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Homestuck, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, M/M, Not actually Homestuck fic, Post-lawsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is the anniversary of Jaejoong fucking up beyond belief and ruining everything.</p><p>(This is why he is high, but not why he is drunk. He is drunk because of the alcoholism.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Land of Stars and Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Incomplete + never going to be completed. You really don't need to know Homestuck to read this.

12.24.09

PYC: it’s like one of those arcade games

PYC: where you’re playing really hard, but then you fuck up

PYC: bc you’re distracted or you think you’re good enough not to pay attention

PYC: so you die

PYC: and if you have 25 cents you can restart

PYC: but you don’t and nobody wants to give it to you

PYC: and you’re too proud to ask

PYC: so you just give up and walk away

PYC: you know

 

\-- Kim JaeJoong [KJJ] blocked Park YooChun [PYC] --

 

12.24.14

You are 28 years old. You are a pop sensation. It is Christmas Eve. You are sort of high, and very drunk.

Today is the anniversary of you fucking up beyond belief and ruining everything. This is why you are high, but not why you are drunk. You are drunk because of the alcoholism.

Your name is Kim Jaejoong. You are 28 and more famous than you have any right to be. You are famous for your looks, and your voice, and your cats. You like your cats like you like your coffee: irate and furry.

Wait.

No.

You have two best friends and four maybe-brothers and more regrets than you can count. You have ruined a lot of things. Your cats hate you. You are drunk and it is Christmas.

Your apartment is what happens when festive gets taken out back and shot. Your asshole best friends decorated your tree with Jesus figurines and Hooters memorabilia, respectively, and your cats shredded the wreath. You’re halfway through a bottle of peppermint schnapps, though, and that might be enough to save Christmas.

Especially given who just came online.

 

\-- Shim Changmin [SCM] began chatting with Kim Jaejoong [KJJ] --

 

SCM: I’m busy

KJJ: i didnt say anything

SCM: I could hear you breathing at the computer

KJJ: you were thinking about me

KJJ: im gonna tell yunho

SCM: I'm blocking you

KJJ: no

KJJ: fuck you

KJJ: changmin

KJJ: changmin

KJJ: changmin

SCM: I’m fucking filming, what do you want?

KJJ: its 8am

SCM: Not all of us can live off of our mafia sugardaddies

KJJ: i love it when you talk lawsuit at me

SCM: What do you want, hyung

KJJ: let me come see you tomorrow

SCM: No

KJJ: im your hyung

SCM: No

KJJ: its christmas

SCM: No

KJJ: its been 3 years

SCM: There isn’t a statue of limitations on hate

KJJ: you dont hate me

SCM: You wouldn’t know

KJJ: yunho would say yes

SCM: Fuck

SCM: Off

KJJ: why are you such a bitch

SCM: Learned from the best

SCM: I have to go on set

SCM: Bye

KJJ: can i call you later

SCM: No

KJJ: changminnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

 

\-- Shim Changmin [SCM] has ceased chatting with Kim Jaejoong [KJJ] --

  
  
  


Your name is Shim Changmin and you are currently attempting to be foliage, both professionally and in your personal relationships.

The shoot for today is ‘jungle flora chic’. Your partner in arboreal erotica, Yunho, got the better end of the deal. He’s wearing a lime green tank top and brown cargo pants, and his hair is dotted with bits of green fluff. He is a mighty oak tree. You are covered in a bright red sheet, and your nose was brightened to yellow. You are the majestic tiger lily. When this shoot is over you are going to quit your job and become a highway patrolman.

You attempt to embrace all aspects of the majestic tiger lily. You do not know what any of the aspects of the tiger lily are, so this attempt fails spectacularly.

Yunho is very good at being an oak tree. He gazes into space, resolute and firm. He would make very good lumber. You do not tell him this, for multiple reasons.

Yunho looks over at you and smiles, unaware of your axe-laden thoughts. He’s been worried about you lately - about the micro-naps you tell him are enough to sustain you through through the day; about the increasingly long silences; about your new life motto (‘disengage’). It’s hard for him, being your only outlet. Even before, he was never your first choice, and you were never his. You love him, though; your brother.

You are very depressing, and do not make a good tiger lily.

You pull out your phone the first chance you get. The stylists rush at you, quickly turning you into a sexy tree frog. Jaejoong’s been posting more Rising Sun-era lyrics on Twitter - you can’t tell if he just likes fucking with the fans’ heads, or if he’s already drunk, or both. Knowing him, it’s both.

Yoochun is the only one on chat, but you figure he’s probably not high on a weekday morning. Yunho, who is the essence of flamingo, raises his eyebrows at you, but you shake his head. It’s not like either of you can rush over and check on Jaejoong.

Not that you’re that worried.

 

\-- Shim ChangMin [SCM] began pestering Park YooChun [PYC] --

 

SCM: Hey

PYC: hey babyyyy

SCM: Fuck off

SCM: Can you do something for me

PYC: duh

PYC: what's up

SCM: Jaejoong seemed kind of out of it earlier and twitter is worse than usual

SCM: I'm thinking tonight's the night he makes liver cancer his bitch

PYC: oh no

PYC: liver cancer is nobody’s bitch

PYC: least of all his

SCM: Yeah so could you check on him later or something

PYC: i'm filming all night but i'll ask junsu to stop by

PYC: p sure he was gonna head over to make sure jaejoong's ok anyway

PYC: if we're lucky he'll take him to church

SCM: Fuck

PYC: ?

SCM: He'll spend the whole service texting me Bible verses

PYC: lol

PYC: i’ll text junsu when he’s done w/rehearsal

SCM: Thanks

PYC: am i allowed to say it might mean more if you’re the one going over there

SCM: No

PYC: ok

SCM: But I know

PYC: :(

SCM: Earlier he threatened me with a ‘Yunho would visit..’ 

PYC: lol ouch

SCM: They’re both dumb he would be over in a second if he knew what Jaejoong is doing

PYC: we’re all dumb

PYC: still no dinner?

SCM: Fuck off hyung it’s Christmas

PYC: eve

PYC: i can still guilt you during christmas eve

SCM: I’m Buddhist

PYC: you’re stupid

SCM: So

PYC: idk just pointing out the facts

SCM: You have a coke problem see I can do it too

PYC: you’re legit the last person i want to be in a band with

SCM: Have I got good news for you

PYC: lol go to hell

PYC: ok i gotta go to makeup

PYC: i just got shrapnel to the face so like 80 percent of my face is gonna be gore latex

SCM: Finally stylists figure out a look that works for you

PYC: go fuck yourself

PYC: merry christmas

SCM: Eve

 

\-- Park YooChun [PYC] ceased pestering Shim ChangMin [SCM] --

 

Your name is Park Yoochun and you’re not sure why people keep calling you an asshole.

You’re okay, mostly. You like your fair share of girls, and you love your fair share of booze, but you try to do right by your family and your friends. But people keep saying you’re the biggest douche to ever douche, and you can’t figure out why. Maybe it’s the face.

No, you reconsider, it can’t be that.

For the last few years you have lived in dressing rooms. Occasionally you spend a few nights in a hotel, or, rarest of all, in your own apartment, but usually you just couchsurf with Jaejoong or do what you’re doing now - nap in your makeup chair as makeup people glue 50 pounds of gray fur to your chin.

You like acting. You’re completely aware that you’re only getting jobs because of the JYJ attached to your name, that any talent you do have is the residual effect of pretending to be happy on camera for eight years. It’s hard enough to feel guilty, though, watching the lines underneath your mom’s eyes smooth out a little bit more with every paycheck in the bank.

Sometimes when Jaejoong’s drunk enough he’ll wonder if he really is what Changmin likes to call him - a whore. You tell him, no, Jaejoong, you? never - and you mean it. You're not sure if the same can be said for yourself.

You’re never the one Changmin directs his anger towards, though. Junsu, either; honestly, in the last year that you’ve begun repairing what of your relationship can even be put back together, Changmin’s anger has never been directed anyone but Jaejoong. Yunho says it’s because Changmin loves him; you ask why if that’s true, Yunho doesn’t spew vitriol at them every chance he gets. He never gives you a clear answer.

But you’re tired, and your phone is beeping, and there are so many bandmates to piss off. Besides, you’re way too sober for that shit.

 

\-- Park YooChun [PYC] began pestering Kim JunSu [KJS] --

PYC: dickbreath

PYC: assbreath

PYC: armpitbreath

KJS: WHAT >:(!

KJS: the last one didn’t even make sense!!!!!!

PYC: think about it

PYC: are you thinking

KJS: no i’m trying to block you

KJS: FROM MY LIFE

PYC: jesus christ

PYC: hey i guess jj’s not doing good today?

PYC: i was talking to changmin and he asked if we could check up on him

KJS: ???? min said that????????

KJS: yeah he did seem a little down last week

KJS: i was gonna stop by after work anyway to see if he wants to get dinner w/me

PYC: yeah idk i guess they were talking earlier and he was pissy or sth?

PYC: minah still won’t get dinner with him so i guess that might be part of it

KJS: god why are those two so stupid!! D:<

KJS: we are in a band of IDIOTS

KJS: thank god for the two of us

PYC: we’re not in a band with them anymore

KJS: ughhhh you’re my least favorite person!!!!

PYC: aww babe :)

PYC: you’re gonna go talk to him?

KJS: i’ll try... :\

KJS: i dunno, if changmin says he’s this bad... you know what he’s like when he’s in one of these moods

KJS: maybe i’ll be lucky and he won’t be drunk :D!

PYC: …

KJS: :(

PYC: maybe you should ask him if he wants to go to church tomorrow?

KJS: :OOO

KJS: that’s actually a good idea

KJS: omg do you think that would work????

PYC: yeah you should totally do that!

KJS: i will! omg maybe this is just what he needs :D

PYC: lol

KJS: what?

PYC: nothing

KJS: should i ask changmin or yunho over?

PYC: maybe hyung idk about changmin

KJS: :(

PYC: no sad faces it’s christmas

KJS: :)

PYC: dork

PYC: ok i’m on set wish me luck

KJS: you will do adequately!

PYC: ‘who was your inspiration for this whole-heartedly mediocre performance?’ ‘my bandmate and good friend xiah, who encourages me every day that i’m just below average’

KJS: great joke yoochun go away now!

KJS: bye!!!!!!!!

 

\-- Kim JunSu [KJS] has ceased pestering Park YooChun [PYC] --


End file.
